Black Becak
by FieFionii
Summary: kerena sudah jenuh dengan suasana mansion... suatu hari Ciel meminta buttler kesayangannya untuk menemaninya pergi tamasya dengan cara berbeda..


**Saya penulis baru.. Ini FF humor pertama saya.. biasanya cuma jadi silent reader and laughing reader in the behind of the stories (halah) .. saya yang biasanya nulis cerpen2 tragis mengharukan,, kali ini mencoba coba iseng iseng nulis fic humor . . jadi maaf kalo rasanya garing krispy kriting kremess sampai ada kriukknya.. (korban iklan tepung bumbu Sa**).. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah.. semoga Anda tidak menangis dan galau setelah baca fic humor saya..**

**DISCLAIMER**

Saya yang punya Kuroshitsuji.. napa? protes?! ga percaya? SAYA YANG PUNYA! SAYA! SAYA!. . . (ditelponin ambulans dari rumah sakit jiwa sama tante Yana Toboso)

**WARNING**

siap2 saus tomat karena ini krispy story *kriukkkkk*.. Typo everywhere... OOC + OON ...

**SUMMARY**

**kerena sudah jenuh dengan suasana mansion... suatu hari Ciel meminta buttler kesayangannya untuk menemaninya pergi tamasya dengan cara berbeda..**

**BLACKBECAK**

**R**ated**: K**

**G**enre**:** **Humor/Parody**

**Siang itu...**

**"****HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHM.."**

**ehm di maan..**

**"****HOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHM MMMMMMM."**

**Siang itu di mansion Pan...**

**"****HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."**

**Woiyy.. Lu berisik amat sih kapan gue mulai ceritanya... ? X **

**Sambil menenteng sebuah balok batu bata raksasa, author pun mencari tau dari mana sumber suara orang menguap yang sangat keras tadi . . dan ternyataaa...**

**itu adalah suara Ciel .. ya.. Ciel Pantomhive..**

**Author yang tadinya udah siap ngelempar tuh batu bata raksasa, jadi gak tega begitu tau siapa si empunya mulut begitu imut imut jadi pengen ngemut.. *dilempar sepatu Ciel***

**Usut punya usut ternyata Ciel lagi bosen tingkat dewa karena kerjaannya akhir-akhir ini Cuma main catur di belakang meja.**

**"****Gue harus tamasya!" putus Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan memanggil seseorang tertampan di mansion itu. (kemudian muncullah Pak Tanaka *tuing* "Ho..Ho..Ho..." *dilemparin bunga sama Tanaka Lovers* )**

**"****Eh plisss deh! Loe ga salah Thor?" terdengar sebuah suara memprotes author.**

**"****Ape? ape Lu bilang?" author cengo.**

**"****Eh, nenek nenek manjat pohon toge juga udah tau kalo orang paling ganteng se-mansion.. Ah, bukan. Se-anime Kur.. Ah, tidak-tidak... Ah, iya. Sedunia nieeehhhhh.. itu GUE! GUE! DAN GUEE!" ternyata suara itu adalah suara Sebastian yang tidak terima kegantengannya dikalahkan oleh Pak Tanaka. Meski Sebby-chan sangat menghormati orang tua itu, tapi kalo masalah kegantengan dan kekerenan itu lain cerita.**

**"****Ah macaa' ciehhhhh? Maca' cieeehhh?" author alay menatap Sebas seraya berkedip kedip menjijikkan.**

**"****Iyyyaaaaa ihh enelaannn." Sebastian OOC nya kumat.**

**"****eumhh miaphaa?"**

**"****Miii...Miiauwww..miawww.. :3"**

**Melihat sang butler kesayangannya yang mulai kumat ketidak wajarannya gara-gara ketularan author sarap.. Ciel mendekat pada Sebastian dan tiba-tiba.. *PLAK!* Ciel pun menampar muka Sebastian.**

**sedetik,, dua detikk,, Sebastian terdiam dan akhirnya kembali normal seperti semula.**

**(*Re-play: Behind the scene.. sebelum nge-plak Sebas.. Ciel meracuni author lalu menghajarnya sampai pingsan dan mengikatnya di atap rumah)**

**"****Sebastian. Siapkan becak, aku ingin tamasya keliling kota London."**

**"****Hah? Becak?" Sebastian mlongo "Tapi Tuan muda, di daerah ini mana ada tukang becak. Apakah sebaiknya kita tidak naik kereta kuda saja seperti biasanya?"**

**"****Siapa bilang aku ingin mencari tukang becak? Aku ingin Kau yang jadi tukang becaknya dengan becak buatanmu sendiri. Jadi buatlah sebuah becak. Ini perintah!" tegas Ciel**

**"****Yes, My Lord." seperti biasanya, dia selalu melayani tuannya meskipun permintaannya aneh-aneh.**

**(Author mulai berpikir mungkinkah itu yang tertulis dalam perjanjian Sebba-Ciel? atau setiap Iblis. Author mulai berencana untuk mencari seekor buttler iblis juga siapa tau bisa jadi aktris tokoh cerita di Kuroshitsuji 3,, HUAAAHAHAHAHAHA. *mimpi Author pun sirna seiring berhembusnya angiin *huuuuuuuuuu)**

**Baiklah.. tinggalkan author dan mimpi-mimpinya untuk jadi artis. Kembali ke becak. Eh, ke ceritanya...**

**"****Bagaimana Sebastian. apakah becaknya sudah jadi?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian saat ia masuk untuk mengantarkan teh sorenya.**

**"****Tinggal sedikit lagi Tuan Muda. Tinggal sentuhan akhir seperti atap, roda, kursi, dan.."**

**"****UAPUAHHH? Itu sih bukan tinggal sedikit lagi namanya!" Ciel ngambek dengan muka terlipat tiga belas.**

**"****Tenang saja.. saya pastikan besok Anda sudah dapat menggunakannya Tuan Muda." jawab Sebastian santai.**

"Hm baguslah kalau begitu. Dan apakah Kau sudah siap untuk jadi tukang becak besok?"

"Yah, tentu saja dan saya yakin seandainya ada kontes siapa tukang becak terkeren di abad ini, pasti saya yang akan menang..." Jawab Sebastian sambil menyingkap poni belah tengahnya *swiing*

*author nosebleed*

Ke esokan harinya...

*JREEEENGG JREEEENG!

"Black Becak ala Sebastian Butler."

"Ini... Becak apa peti mati ha?" pikir Ciel saat pertama kali melihat becak berwarna hitam hasil karya sang butler.

"Kenapa warnanya hitam? memang tidak ada warna lain?" tanya Ciel.

"Karena warna hitam lebih elegan Tuan Muda. Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan naik."

Saat Ciel naik ke atasnya, ia begitu terkejut karen a ternyata becak itu begitu canggih.

"Woow ada MP 3 nya.. ada kipas anginnya.. Ada home theaternya... waahhhh ada kolam renangnya juga!" histeris Ciel

(eh? What? kolam renang? segede apa becaknya? ini becak apa kapal titanic?)

"Bagaimana Tuan Muda? Anda suka? saya sengaja mendesainnya seperti bagian dalam sebuah hotel pribadi. Lihat Semua ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan bentuk benda dan kemewahan di dalamnya hanyalah sebuah rekayasa dan ilusi semata ala Hell-of-Butler." jelas Sebastian dengan seyuman manis yang bikin Ciel sweatdrop abisssss...

*ewwhh.. ternyata Cuma wallpaper becaknya Sebas.. ternyata cuma bo'ongan..* -_-"

"Ohh.. baiklah terserah Kau saja. Ayo jalankan becaknya." perintah Ciel.

"Yes my lord."

Merekapun berangkat.. dan silahkan Anda semua bayangkan pemirsa...

cerita ini diiringi theme song sebagai berikut...

_Bocchan ingin tamasya berkeliling keliling London_

_Sambil melihat lihat keramaian yang ada_

_Bocchan panggilkan Sebas... Sang butler kesayangan.._

_Sebas..Sebas.. Coba narik becak . ._

_Bocchan duduk sendiri sambil mengangkat kaki.._

_Melihat dengan asyik ke kanan dan ke kiri.._

_Becak Sebastian lari bagai di kejar sapi.._

_Sebas.. Sebas.. Narik becak hati-hati.._

_Sebas.. Sebas.. Narik becak hati-hati.._

*SWIIIIIIIIINGGGGG*

-SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIHHHHHHHHHH-

Author: ahaha.. gimana gimana? lucu gak? lucu gak?

Ciel : HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sebastian : Gueee ganteng *sambil ngaca*

Tanaka : Ho..ho..ho..

*Author suram di pojokan* =="

buat para reader yang baik ...

Mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review ya.. biar besok-besok rasa ficnya bisa kaya rainbow cake . . ^_^ Thnx.. :*


End file.
